


Ethereal Wings of a Girl Called Celene

by CelestineLunaCat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Happy Ending, Mementos (Persona 5), Oneshot, Reader is a Persona User, Reader is part of the Phantom Thieves, Reader survived, The Reaper (Persona 5), The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: What it all begin as a rainy day in Mementos becomes a struggle between life and death for the Phantom Thieves...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Ethereal Wings of a Girl Called Celene

**Author's Note:**

> “Celene”/Aitolia Oyama→ You  
> The story revolves around the battle between the Phantom Thieves and the Reaper and your persona is “Erato”, a divine type who can cast Divine Judgement, Diarahan, Pagan Allure and Wild Thunder

The sounds of panting echo in the deep undergrounds of Mementos as Aiotlia's azure irises concentrate on the malicious form veiled in a torn Black cloak belonging to that of the Reaper, its sadistic grin - hidden beneath the blood stained cloth sack - stroking a flame within her heart as she clutched on to her crystal crossbow. She summon her persona “Erato” to cast Divine Judgement on the cloaked Shadow for it to only deal moderate damage as it await for the next move. “Damn...” she muttered under her breath. She perceive the cold wind of dread brushing against the back of her neck, filing up her ears with the tormented screams of her former shadow .

What it all started as a cascading February afternoon for an adventure down the seedy hole that is Mementos became a struggling war for everyone, especially for her...

With her long Chocolate Brown locks messy adorned with her broken Gladiolus floral crown and her White high-low Greek dress torn up, her body feeling the weight of the crossbow pushing her down.

Aitolia gazes to her left. Ann barely has any strength left to fight against the formidable beast of a Shadow as her body collapse to her knees all the while Yusuke's incapacitated having Reaper casting Garudyne on him. To her right, Akira's in the same boat as her since he used all of his strength to summon Arsené only for the Reaper to deal little damage; the situation worsens when the team realizes they ran out of items to heal themselves of their predicament and Aitolia's power was absorbed into the Shadow's body for it to mutate its strength. 

_The light of hope is fading away..._

* * *

Aitolia was no longer at the hellscape of Mementos, instead a familiar prison scene draped in hues of Blue. She scan the environment around her in hopes of finding the owner of the unknown. Beyond the mysterious scenery lies Lavenza clutching a book in her hands and wearing a calm expression on her face. "Hello, Aitolia and welcome to the Velvet Room."

The long haired Brunette tilt her head in confusion at first as if she's an apparition from the plane of existence but quickly recognized her voice, “Lavenza?”

A smile curl on the White haired girl, "Joker has inform me of you and your impact on his motivations. He seemed cheery for a man on the run for a crime he was accused of."

Slowly rising up from the ground, Aitolia then notice the scenery changed again. This time it's a huge Blue bird cage with Red glowing eyes of the darkness peering long and hard at them. Lavenza then summon a familiar figure she resent greatly upon being set free from the white strings she call chains of light: her own shadow. 

She reminisce the tormenting memories the shadow brought her the moment its Yellow-Orange glowing irises pierce at her Azure eyes. The time she met her own demented reflection face to face.

* * *

It was a palace made in her agony: a huge Victorian-esque manor complete with beautiful glass designs featuring the stories of Rapunzel, water fountains adorn with the body of Venus and expensive décor. There were maidens who often smile at the Phantom Thieves and offer delectable sweets as a greeting to their presence all the while those who have resided give compliments and show respect to them and the end of the hallway comes a portrait of a young Aitolia and her mother, where the Brunette girl herself - dressed in her White frilly dress with a Midnight Blue stain sash and matching White heels - greet them with a courtesy. Ryuji take a fancy to her but Ann became suspicious that the Aitolia she knew from Shujin Academy wouldn't act like a porcelain doll in her eyes and even held Ryuji back from making advances towards her, even Makoto, Mona, Haru, Futaba, Akechi and Kasumi caught wind of Ann's suspicions. It was then that Akira asked for Aitolia is when the "Aitolia" they now see before them began to shake violently and her face cracking apart to reveal bugs crawling out of every hole formed in her.

"You never wanted to see me, the beautiful Aitolia of the Oyama Manor, ...but the stupid plain bitch HERSELF?!" she screamed, her once vivacious appearance now a singed reminder of the past. "NO ONE EVER LOVES HER. SHE'S MUNDANE AND PATHETIC. THE PEOPLE LOVE ME!! ONLY ME!!" 

An anguish scream from a unknown voice erupt from above and the hallways would suddenly stretch out and the house distort itself to a contrast version of its beauty, complete with shattered glass, broken fountains now flowing blood and overgrown but withering Chrysanthemums holding a picture of Aitolia's twisted face and her mother's face now a skeleton. Instead of the maidens and the residents welcoming them with open arms, they became vicious spirits with their hearts full of malice and a mind for violence. They managed to fend out the shadows pouring out from the hallways and the rooms until they discover the secret entrance in the left hallway of the manor. One by one, they enter. 

The Phantom Thieves find the real Aitolia in her Sunflower nightgown curled up like a child, fighting back tears as "Aitolia" taunt her and take pleasure from her agony. After years of acting like a winsome doll for the approval of society's eyes, she finally snapped. "I won't be the 'it girl' everyone see in their eyes, even in the media. From now on, I'm only me! The natural girl herself, Aitolia Oyama!" 

A golden Empress mask, belonging to that of the Goddess Celene, appeared on her face. 

"I am thou, thou art I..."

A ethereal voice echo from the sky to intertwine with Aitolia's voice, 

_ "Thy moon's light shine bright like fire to rebel against designs of a grand illusion."  _

She tore off her mask, revealing a new beginning to her life; the life of a Phantom Thief, whose feathers and light of the moon gave way to her empowerment, in turn her to a goddess with a floral crown full of Gladioluses and a White high-low Greek dress held together with Golden strings around her hips and chest with matching Golden Sandals, as she became one with her new persona Erato. 

Aitolia's shadow screeched as the light blinded her eyes and she dissipate, leaving behind the treasure the Phantom Thieves seek to steal: a compact mirror with intricate designs of a Crimson butterfly etched onto it. 

* * *

"I missed you, my dear me!" "Aitolia" spoke in a high pitched voice, her face now contorting to a sadistic grin as she mutate herself into a singed apparition of a broken marionette doll covered in Snake and Holly tattoos across her body and in her hands clutch a bloody scythe with Crimson Butterflies flying around the blade. "Now you'll suffer for the pain you caused me back in my manor.

Lavenza vanish from the corner of her eye, leaving her to deal with the black sheep of her mind.

The shadow then charged at her living counterpart and at first landing on feet deflection after deflection coming from Aitolia holding her ground before she shoots her arrows at the shadow to only graze at her arms and ribs. The other arrow miss.

Then, she landed a few slashes on her shoulder and arms in which blood spill from her wounds.

When the shadow charged at her once again, the arrow of Aitolia's crossbow hit her shoulder, causing the shadow to push back and hit the ground. Black liquid seep out of her shoulder wound...

"You filthy bitch!" She cursed out in Enochian, jumping to her feet and now provoked by Aitolia's willpower. 

She suddenly teleport to a pillar above her and tried to land a land to only meet a arrow into her chest and through her heart. She gazed down at the injury and back at Aitolia with a distorted smirk before dissipating once more in a murky fog.

“You show potential in my eyes. You've shown me that you managed to hold onto your radiant hope and even overcome your shadow's hold over your heart...” she tranquilly spoke, a smile form on her lips. 

“Here's a little gift from me to you.”

The White haired girl then placed her hand over Aitolia's chest and glowing in her heart shine a Sapphire colored flame that quickly spread to her veins and pouring out through her eyes. 

Light begin to blind her as Lavenza watch on from the shadows of the Velvet Room with glee in her Orange-Yellow irises, “We'll meet again, Aitolia...”

_ The Velvet room then began to distort back to the battleground... _

* * *

It was then Aitolia's beating heart became one with the blue flames surrounding her the moment she notices the Reaper aims its gun at Akira, hoping to put an end to his misery.

“No, Joker!!” Aitolia scowled in anguish as she sprint towards him without warning. 

Akira looks on to witness the shadow going for the “One-Shot Kill” ability and closes his eyes as he raised his hands in self defense, knowing that his time as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves is over...

_ Until... _

He didn't feel the bullet pierce through him and he found himself on the ground. He also find that the Reaper suddenly retreating into the shadows with an blue flaming arrow on his back. He looks over to his left to find a ominous sight he'll never forget: Aitolia with her attire torn from the battle, bleeding from the mouth and the small bullet hole on her abdomen as she held her crossbow and Blue veins etching onto her body. Finally feeling the adrenaline running low from her newfound strength Lavenza gave her, her body limp towards the ground with a thud. He got up and rush over to her side, holding her body in his arms.

“Celene!! No, someone heal her!! ” Futaba screamed through the Meta-Navi, her mauve irises widen at her comrade.

Ann, still weakened from the fight, glimpse over to Aitolia and a choked sob escape from her as she limp over to where her fallen comrade lay. Ryuji, Makoto and the others come running out of the bus. 

"Dammit!" The Blonde boy cursed with his hands on his head.

Makoto's body shake with fear.

Haru covered her scream with her gloved hand over her mouth.

Morgana, Kasumi and Akechi scream bloody murder.

“Everyone, help load up Celene and Yusuke to the bus! ” Ordered Akira, concerned about the now two incapacitated members as they were carried into the Monabus. He swore he could resonate the laughter of the Reaper from the shadows of Mementos as he hesitated for a moment to look back before finally hopping in.

Roaring to go, everyone made their way outside of Mementos to escape the hellish nightmare and into the luminating light of the Tokyo streets. The Phantom Thieves has bid adieu to each others and went on to their separate ways, leaving Akira to carry his beloved Aitolia to his temporary home in LeBlanc. 

* * *

The morning light of Tokyo shine through the curtain of Akira's bedroom and to the resting figure belonging to that of Aitolia, now changed out of her attire and into the leader's t-shirt. The Brunette stir awake to the warm feeling on her forehead and open her eyes to find the leader - now in his loungewear - warming her head up with a towel and tending to her wounds she received from yesterday's battle with the Reaper. 

"You're okay, Toli. You're safe here with me."

Aitolia tried to move her lips but her words couldn't come out. 

"Don't worry, Yusuke is safe and sound. Makoto had to take him to her house to recover, against Sae's judgement."

She smiled at him, knowing he's safe from the hellish battle from yesterday.

Smiling, he held her hand and kissed her knuckle in hopes of her being okay from her onslaught battle with Death, especially since she saved his life...

**Author's Note:**

> Update [8/12]  
> → Fixed grammer issues  
> → Added the Snake and Holly tattoo reference from Fatal Frame 3 and Crimson Butterflies from Fatal Frame 2  
> → Added a Palace for Aitolia  
> → Extended the oneshot with additional sentences  
> ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
> tysm for reading  
> Constructive criticism is always acceptable  
> Until then, goodnight from the starry night sky~


End file.
